


Kiss the Chef

by totheendoftheworldortime79



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheendoftheworldortime79/pseuds/totheendoftheworldortime79
Summary: Poe reveals a new skill to Rey. One shot.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72
Collections: Forging A New Path





	Kiss the Chef

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prize for @kday426 on Tumblr; she correctly guessed the rom com reference from OLA chapter 12. She asked for something inspired by the photo on Instagram of Oscar Isaac cooking, set in the OLA verse. This is set at a vague point in the future. Enjoy!

“Have you seen Poe?”

Finn looked up from his datapad. “Not for a couple of hours. Something wrong?”

Rey shook her head. “No. I was just wondering.” She’d been helping Rose modify some of the weapons systems on the new fighters all afternoon; she was tired and hungry. She and Poe usually ate with the others in the mess when they were on base, but she didn’t feel up to being around more people after spending the afternoon with Rose. She loved her friend dearly, but Rose could be emotionally draining on a good day.

All Rey wanted was a nice quiet dinner, then spend the evening curled up in Poe’s arms while they watched old holoreels until they fell asleep.

She tried a couple of the usual places, still no Poe. It wasn’t like him to disappear. Thoroughly stumped, she reached out into the Force. The Falcon? What could he possibly be doing on the Falcon? Not that she didn’t love it, but after their latest travels, she was happy to be in one place for a while. Curious, she crossed the hangar and climbed up the gangway. “Poe?”

She walked through the ship; there wasn’t any sign of him, which was odd. She could s _ense_ him! Where could he have gotten to? Passing the captain’s quarters finally gave her an answer. “Oh.”

Poe had his back to her; he was humming to himself. Rey stood in the doorway to their quarters utterly shocked. His pants and boots were the same from that morning, but his uniform shirt—the one he only wore when he needed to make a good impression—was gone. In its place was a sleeveless undershirt that clung to his torso in a way that made her _want._

She swallowed heavily, trying to remember how to breathe. What was he doing? He moved about the galley, still seemingly unaware of her presence. Was he _cooking?_ She sniffed the air; there were definitely spices and other scents that she didn’t recognize. But it smelled delicious. She didn’t know her lover could cook! Every time they visited his father on Yavin, Kes did the cooking, spoiling them with all their favorites.

Why had it taken this long for Poe to disclose this important fact?

She could have watched him for hours, but sooner or later, he’d realize she was there. As quietly as she could, she walked up behind him, slipping her arms around his waist as he bent over a pot of something exotic smelling. “I wondered how long you’d stand there, Sunshine.”

“You knew I was there?”

He smiled as she rested her head against his back. “I’m a fighter pilot, sweetheart. I know when someone’s on my tail.” He didn’t tell her he’d sensed her arrival; that would take the fun out it. Besides, he liked that, despite their connection in the Force, he could still surprise her.

Rey laughed. “I should have known.”

Poe rested the spoon he was using into the sauce. “I was hoping to finish before you found me.”

“We finished early and I missed you,” she confessed. She brushed a kiss to the base of his neck, wrinkling her nose as his curls tickled the tip of it. His hair was a bit longer than normal, but she liked it. She loved running her fingers through the thick dark curls.

Poe bit back a groan; was she teasing him on purpose? “I missed you too.”

Rey splayed her hands on his stomach, holding him until she was flush against his warm back. “What’s the occasion?”

“Does there have to be an occasion?” Her proximity was getting to him—not that he was complaining. But he did have a plan. Sort of.

Rey felt his muscles jump under the thin shirt; she smiled to herself. She hadn’t come there with this in mind, but it wasn’t her fault! Poe was just very sexy in that shirt. “Why didn’t you tell me you could cook?”

Now she was definitely teasing him on purpose! Poe grabbed her arm as he spun them around, so they were finally face to face. He kissed the grin off her face, keeping her trapped between himself and the counter. Rey melted against him, sliding her hands up his bare arms. “You’re the Jedi,” he murmured, his lips sliding along her jaw. “Why didn’t you figure it out?”

Rey hummed as his lips teased her; heat pooled in her core. “Do I get to try it?”

Poe was busy sucking a mark into her throat; it took him a minute to realize she’d spoken. “Right _now_ , sweetheart?”

“Just a taste,” she said, her eyes pleading. “Then you can do whatever you want with me.”

He shot her a grin. “I think that can be arranged. Stay right here.” He left her leaning against the counter, still breathing hard. He was only a little nervous as he scooped a small spoonful of the sauce out of the pot, blowing on it to cool it. It was one of his favorites from home; unfortunately, they didn’t quite have all the ingredients, so he had to improvise. Also, his cooking was nothing compared to his dad. Poe just didn’t have as much practice.

He held his hand under the spoon as he held it out for her. “It still needs to cook down a bit,” he warned.

Rey smiled, that bright happy smile that stole his heart so long ago. “It smells delicious.” She leaned forward, allowing him to feed her just a bit of the warm sauce. Her eyes closed almost immediately; a low moan caught in her throat. “You _made_ that?”

“Mmhmm.” Poe waited on pins and needles for her verdict. “Like I said, it needs a little more time. I wasn’t expecting you so soon and…” She cut him off with a kiss.

“I _love_ it.”

“Yeah?”

Rey cocked her head a little; he had a bit of sauce on his lip from where she kissed him. It must have been on hers too; she saw Poe swallow audibly. He was adorable, but she couldn’t stop staring at his lips. She cupped his cheek, her thumb sliding along the edge of his bottom lip. “You’ve got something on your lip, flyboy,” she murmured, leaning closer. “Here, let me.” She stood up on her toes just enough to make them level. Her tongue darted out, licking at the sauce; Poe leaned into her, chasing her mouth. The spoon fell from his grasp and he pulled her closer, his mouth hot on hers. Rey kissed him back eagerly, twining her fingers in his hair.

“You’re…ruining…all my plans,” Poe breathed, as he tried to ease her toward the bunk.

Rey shuffled her feet, far more focused on getting the shirt over his head. She liked it, but she much preferred him without it. “You said it yourself,” she countered, helping him get _her_ top and breast band off next. “Food’s not ready.” She hit the bunk with her backside, shooting him a downright filthy smirk as she cupped the front of his pants. “Looks like _you’re_ ready though.”

Poe groaned as she slid her hand up and down over the bulge. Where had his once innocent Rey gone? He used to worry about their age difference; he used to wonder what someone like her could possibly see in _him_. The woman he loved never did anything halfway; she was an all or nothing kind of person. Just like him. Right now, she wanted him. Badly.

Rey smiled; she could feel the moment he gave in. She switched their positions, so that Poe was leaning against the bunk. She slanted her lips over his, distracting him while she loosened his belt and trousers. Poe groaned as the pressure eased on his crotch; his pants pooled at his ankles. He had to grab a hold of the edge of the bunk as Rey dropped to her knees in front of him. “Sunshine…”

“It’s okay,” she whispered, pressing a loving kiss to the V of his hips. She looked up at him through her lashes; his handsome face was torn between adoration and lust. She loved that she could make him feel like this. She kept her eyes fixed on his dark brown ones as she ran her tongue along his firm length; Poe bit his lip as he groaned. The door to their quarters was still open, but he didn’t dare ask her to stop. The extra padding in the knees of her leggings made this easier; she could lick and nibble and suck to her heart’s content. She didn’t get to do this as often as she liked; Poe all too frequently made everything about her.

This was all about him.

Poe couldn’t have looked away if he wanted to; she was gorgeous, her dark hair slipping from it binds, her hazel eyes bright and shining, her soft pink lips wrapped around him as she worked him over. She knew him well now; she knew exactly how to bring him to the brink of ecstasy. He threaded his fingers into her soft tresses, tugging it completely free of the ties. “Force, Rey,” he breathed, fighting the urge to rock into her. Her tongue swirled around the head; she stroked what she couldn’t get into her mouth. “Don’t stop. Kriff.”

She loved having him at her mercy like this. No one else got to see General Poe Dameron, leader of the Resistance and savior of the galaxy, like _this._ Eyes screwed shut, chiseled jaw slack, body trembling with need. No, this was only for _her_. His grip on her hair sent waves of heat to her core; she craved him. After one final hard suck, she released him with a pop, leaving him panting for air. He made no protest as she yanked off his boots and pants; then she made quick work of hers.

“Definitely ruined my plan,” he growled as he picked her up and deposited her on the bunk. Rey’s merry laugh echoed in the cabin as he covered her body with his; that laugh he loved cut off by his passionate kiss. She trailed her hands down his back, sending shivers through him as he settled in the cradle of her thighs.

“Are you complaining?” she asked, arching as he ground against her swollen flesh.

Poe laughed. “If I’d known cooking for you got you excited,” he murmured, reaching down to check her readiness, “I would have done it sooner.” Satisfied she was ready, he slid home, swallowing her gasp of pleasure with a kiss. He closed his eyes for a long moment, revealing in the feel of her. She pressed kisses to his face, urging him to move. Once he was sure he had himself under control, he gave her what she needed, rocking into her again and again and again.

Rey clutched at him, hooking on leg over his lip to force him deeper inside her. She gasped as he hit her sweet spot. “Just like that,” she breathed. _“Force.”_

Poe groaned as her blunt nails scratched his skin; their movements were instinctive, harder, deeper, faster. Rey urged him on, chanting under her breath, hovering on the edge of bliss. She dragged his mouth back to hers, kissing him deeply, threading her fingers into his curls. “Please,” she whined. “So close.”

Poe gathered her in his arms, holding her against him as he sat up, his legs bent under him. Now perched in his lap, Rey took control, her tongue dancing with his as she rode him. Poe snaked a hand between them, seeking her swollen nub. A couple of deft swipes had her coming, coming hard around his length. Poe grunted as her walls fluttered and squeezed him; he held her steady as he rocked into her, dragging out her powerful orgasm. Rey buried her face in his neck to muffle her cries, wave after wave of pleasure flowed through her. When Poe finally let go, it triggered _another_ high, his pleasure feeding her own. They clung to each other as they rode it out, their hearts racing in tandem.

Poe brushed a kiss to her shoulder. “Still with me, sweetheart?”

Rey sighed, feeling blissed out and sated. “Yeah.”

Poe maneuvered them so they could stretch out in the bunk. He smiled as Rey laid her head on his chest. “Plans are overrated,” he decided.

She laughed breathlessly. “Maybe we just did things out of order?”

“You caught me,” Poe conceded. “I thought we could use a night to ourselves.” Things were always more hectic when they were on the base. Until the galaxy was a little more stable, it was the way things had to be.

“Almost like you read my mind,” she teased gently.

Poe kissed the top of her head. “Or maybe, I just know the way my Jedi thinks.”

As much as she wanted to stay there where she was warm and comfortable, Rey knew she needed to get cleaned up. Especially if they were going to enjoy the meal Poe cooked for them. “Do you think it’s ready?”

“What? The food?” Poe glanced over at the galley, where his sauce was bubbling away. “Probably. Hungry, Sunshine?”

“Famished, actually.”

“Well, then we best get a move on.” They shared a lingering tender kiss before Rey padded her way to the fresher. Poe reluctantly swung his legs out of the bunk and grabbed his pants. He found his shirt much farther away than he remembered and pulled that on too. He threw the dirty spoon into the sink, smiling to himself. Plans were _definitely_ overrated.

Rey found Poe’s uniform shirt hanging in the fresher. When she slipped it on, she inhaled deeply; it still smelled like him. Once she was more presentable, she stepped out to find Poe carrying food out to the chess table. “Do you need help?”

“Nah, I got it.” He looked her up and down, blinking. “Are you trying to kill me, Sunshine?” She was only a couple inches shorter than him, so his shirt barely covered her! Her long pale legs seemed to go on for miles and she’d rolled up the sleeves, exposing more skin.

Rey smirked. “That wasn’t my intention, no.”

Poe sighed. “You’d think I’d be used to you wearing my clothes by now.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t leave them lying around, General.”

“You look better in them than me.” He set down the plate he carried. “You sit. I’ll get these.” He was almost done anyway. He just had to fetch the koyo wine he’d saved from their last trip to Yavin.

Rey’s mouth watered; everything looked and smelled incredible. There were a couple of dishes she didn’t recognize. Could it be possible that Kes hadn’t plied her with every type of Yavinese cuisine? She didn’t see how that could be possible, but Poe reminded her all the time that nothing was impossible.

“You actually waited for me?” Poe asked, his lips turned up in amusement.

“Hey!” Rey cried, aghast.

“I’m teasing, mi amor.” He slid in beside her, placing a kiss to her cheek. “This is something I loved as a kid,” he confided. “I hope you like it.”

Rey held his gaze, those warm dark eyes always made her feel loved. “I’m sure I will.” She’d survived on synthetic portion rations for most of her life. Joining the Resistance introduced her to all sorts of new things, food especially. Rey tried everything she could, curious about new tastes and sights and smells. This meal had been prepared so lovingly; she knew she would enjoy it. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” There truly had been no occasion; he just wanted to something nice for her. They’d both been working hard; he wanted to give them a little bit of home. He couldn’t wait until they could go back to Yavin, hopefully permanently.

He showed her how to pour the sauce over the noodles, then he waited with bated breath as she tried it. Rey closed her eyes, flavors bursting on her tongue. “Poe, this is _amazing.”_

“You really like it?”

“Does it feel like I’m lying?”

Poe didn’t need their connection to know she was telling the truth. “I haven’t made this is a long time,” he confessed. “Might have been out of practice.”

“When did you learn how to cook?”

Poe dug into his own meal, his nerves giving way to hunger. “Papa used to take me into the jungle when I was young. You know, to teach survival skills and all that. Cooking’s one of those skills.”

Rey could just picture a young Poe hunched over a fire, listening to Kes ramble on about food. “I’m glad he did.”

“Me too, though I wasn’t so much at the time.” Rey really was hungry; she polished off her first plate quickly. She served herself seconds, which Poe took as a compliment. They ate in companionable silence, finally content after a long day.

Once they finished, Rey tucked her legs under her and snuggled into Poe’s side. “Do you think you could teach me? How to cook, I mean.” Portions, she could handle. Roasting things over a fire too, she supposed. Anything else was a struggle.

“Sure, Sunshine. Any time you want.” It would be a _while_ , Poe knew. But he could imagine them in their own house, working in the kitchen together. It was the kind of domestic bliss he never thought he’d get to have; he couldn’t imagine anyone else he’d rather share it with. It was what they’d fought so hard for, after all.


End file.
